Leaf High School
by AkatsukisHeartless
Summary: A new girl comes to Leaf high School. and people's relationships seem to be working out. what does it mean? DID SHE DO SOMETHING! OR WAS IT FATE? 7oc's. Pairings: Deidaraxoc, Sasorixoc, gaaraxocxsuigetsu NOT A THREESOME!  Itachixoc, and Nejixoc


Leaf High School

Chapter 1: Strange Day? I think so?

(Lurrain's POV)

I have a feeling that today is not going to be all so great. This morning I woke up at 7:50. This is because my idiot little brother had messed with my alarm settings, so I had to rush out the door and basically run to the school. It's not a good reputation for the class president to be late. Great! Just great! Now I am in first period, frustrated and pressured. Araya is wanting advice about Sasori. They just kind of broken up. How am I supposed to help her with relationships when I never had one!

"Lurrain, can you come here for a minute?" Kurenai sensei asked.

I stood up and walked to where she was. And there a saw a student who I've never seen before. She had blond hair up in two pony tails and her hair bows were blue. She wore a black mini skirt, black jacket (unzipped), black socks, and a blue shirt, and black boots.

"This is our new student, Shana, will it be ok if you showed her around?" Kurenai sensei.

"_Great, now I have to show a newbie around, how wonderful…"_ I thought.

"Ok!" I say with a fake smile.

I turned to Shana and told her to follow me. We walked down the hall. I showed all the classes in the building and made sure to show her, her classes. Then I was pulled over by Kakashi sensei and he wanted to talk about the test.

(Shana's POV)

While I watched Lurrain talk to some weird teacher with a mask over his mouth, I decided to wander off skipping down the hall with my eyes closed. As I did I accidentally ran into somebody.

"Watch where you're going punk!"

When I opened my eyes I saw a boy with white hair, sharp teeth, and purple eyes giving me a angry glare.

"Sorry, I just like skipping around with my eyes closed sometimes." I replied.

He gave me a confused look.

"That's odd…I never knew there would be another weirdo in the school."

When I heard him say that I clinched my fist. Before I responded back Lurrain came dashing down the hall screaming "THERE YOU ARE! YOU DISSAPEARED AND I"VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR YOU EVER SINCE!"

"Cool your jets lady, you found me now so calm down." I replied.

"Whatever." she rolled her eyes. Then she looked at the boy. He smirked.

"Suigetsu, you should be getting back to class now." she said sternly.

"Suigetsu? Sounds like Porkgetsu."

"HEY THAT'S NOT FUNNY AT ALL YOU MONKEY!" he yelled.

"MONKEY! That's your best insult?" I questioned.

I heard Lurrain sigh. "Would you two please knock it off? Plus, Shana you both need to get to your class."

"Whatever…" Suigetsu said walking off.

"Pfft!" I huffed.

(Lurrain's POV)

I sighed. _"Freshmen." _I thought sarcastically.

Shana and I started walking back to the art room. When I was about to open the door, the door opened and revealed my crush, Deidara, who was leaving the room.

"Uh…" I stuttered feeling my face heat up.

"Hmm…" I heard Shana say.

"Um, you can go in first." Deidara said. "Who's the new girl?"

"Oh, um...this is…um…Shana." I started to feel nervous.

"Oh, nice to meet you, I'm Deidara. Watch out for Lurrain, she's a slave driver." he winked at me as we walked in.

"I am not!" I argued.

"Yeah you are, because you made Araya study all night for something that didn't happen. I call that slave driving." He walked out the door sticking out his tongue.

I huffed at that. And thought _"You won this round!" _

We walked to my table and I introduced her to Araya. We sat down and talked through the rest of the class.

(Shana's POV)

"So Lurrain, what's with you and Deidara?" I asked.

"HA, I TOLD YOU IT WAS OBVIOUS!" Araya announced.

"Shut up!" Lurrain stated her face turning red.

"Well you stuttered a lot while you were talking to him. And you blushed." I pointed out.

Lurrain then stood up and glared at me "Then why did I find you alone with Suigetsu!"

"Obviously we were fighting and then you came in! What are you an idiot?" I argued.

"Yeah, but before I came you two could've been making out!" she yelled.

"Who in their right mind would do such a thing! Especially to that moron!" I shouted.

The whole room became silent and we noticed that we were making a scene. And then I heard the door open and Deidara came in.

"What's going on here?" he questioned.

Everyone pointed at Lurrain and I.

"Um…um…uh…we were just having a lovely chat. Then we decided to have a drama act." Lurrain smiled shyly.

"Just admit it, you like Deidara already, you idiot." I absentmindedly said out loud. Once I said that I covered my mouth. Lurrain looked at me in disbelief. I mouthed the words "I'm sorry" to her. Then she ran out of the room embarrassed. I looked at Deidara and his face was just as red as Lurrain's.

(Lurrain's POV)

I ran down the hall and into the girls bathroom.

"I knew that today was going to be the worst day of my life." I said to myself I felt tears going down my cheeks. "I don't even want to finish the day…" I walk into the bathroom stall and sit with my back against the wall and cried some more.

(Deidara's POV)

After a few minutes of embarrassment, I "decided" to look for Lurrain but in truth I was forced by Araya.

She would most likely be in the girls bathroom. _"Great…" _I thought. _"I have to go into the girls bathroom." _I approached the door I heard a sniffling noise. Then I took a deep breath and went in the bathroom.

"Lurrain? Are you in here?" I asked in hushed voice.

"Deidara? Is that you?" she asked.

"Y…yeah." I stuttered.

"What do you want? You're the last person I want to see right now." she admitted.

"I wanted to make sure that you were ok." I said.

"Obviously not!" she spat.

"Well, I wanted to make sure, because I…care about you…you slave driver." I smirked.

"I'M NOT A SLAVE DRIVER!" she yelled coming out of the stall slamming the door. She walked up to me and started at me with an angry gaze. Then blushed because she noticed how close our faces were. She jumped back and squeaked.

"Are you alright?" I questioned. I notice how red and puffy her eyes were.

"I guess…" she said avoiding my eyes. I couldn't stand seeing her sad like this. Then I went to her and hugged her tightly holding her close.

"Don't be embarrassed because it only makes you more upset." I whispered in her ear.

She looked up at me and started crying. "Deidara…"

Then Lurrain and I hugged and sat down with each other for a few more minutes then decided to go back to class.

(Lurrain's POV)

"Thanks Deidara." I said quietly.

"It's fine, let's just not mention it in the future…or near anyone else." he said. We made it back into the class room and everyone stared at us. We ignored them and walked toward Shana with here head down on her desk. We both stared at her.

"Shana? Shaaanaaa? You can stop pouting now." I said.

"She's right Shana, we talked and now we're good now." Deidara said.

But no answer.

I decided to lift her head up by pulling her ponytails, and noticed her eyes were closed.

"She's sleeping?" Deidara and I said in unison.

Then a devious smile appeared on my face. And this brilliant idea came to me. I decided to let go of her ponytails making her head hit the desk…hard.

"WHAT THE HELL!" she screamed. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT? COULDN'T YOU TELL I WAS SLEEPING!"

"That is something I like to call payback." I state while Deidara was laughing in the background. Then suddenly I realized that Araya was gone.

"Where's Araya?" I asked.

"She went to go see Sasori." Deidara answered.

"Who's Sasori?" Shana asked.

"Sasori is Araya's boyfriend, but they've gotten into a huge fight." I explained.

"Is that so?" I asked.

"It's true…" Araya said coming through the door.

(Flashback Araya's POV)

I thought that the day would be a good day. Unfortunately I was wrong. I was having a family friend visit one day so we can hang out. I thought I mentioned it to Sasori but I ended up forgetting to tell him. Then when my friend arrived we went shopping his name is Kyoji we went to a lot of places and bought many things. Sasori was apparently in town. I told Kyoji about Sasori but he didn't know about Kyoji. When Sasori saw us together he got furious and rushed over to Kyoji and punched him in the face. I screamed at him for it seeing how Kyoji was an important friend. And then Sasori asked "is he more important to me?" then Kyoji left and Sasori and I had a huge argument about him. After that he said "I don't want to see me or hear from me for a long time." It's been a few months since the incident.

(Shana's POV)

"I think that's kind of pathetic." I said. "I think the important person was both of them, they both care about you and you care about them. Don't you agree?"

Araya gawked at me for a minute. Then she looked towards the ground.

"What happened when you went to him?" Lurrain asked.

"He just glared at me, and asked me what my answer was. I had no idea what he was talking about, then he said 'Who's more important?' not knowing what to do I stared at him blankly. He stared back with a sad look." she explained. "But Shana here helped me with my answer."

"What!" Shana asked.

"I care about both of them and they both care about me. I'm going to go tell Sasori my answer now." Araya smiled walking out the room.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Let's go follow her." Deidara said as if it was a mission.

"What's going on!" I yelled.

"You'll find out soon, let's go!" Lurrain said.

(Araya's POV)

I walked down the hall towards the exit. I opened the door to outside and went to the bleachers by the football field. Underneath I saw Sasori sulking.

"Sasori…" I spoke.

He looked up at me with sad eyes. "What?"

"I have an answer."

There was a pause.

"Well, what is it then?" he said impatiently.

"I think that both of you are important. You both care for me and I care for you both." I answered.

Sasori stood up and walked over to me.

"Do you mean it?" he questioned.

"Sasori, even if you both are important to me, I will always love you, forever."

He smirked at me. "That was one of the cheesiest things that I have ever heard in my life. And I love you to."

With that he placed both of his hands on my face and leaned in and kissed me. I started kissing back.

"AWWWWWWWW!" I heard from behind me.

Sasori and I both looked to where the sound came from to see Lurrain, Deidara, and Shana hiding poorly behind a bush. I smiled and sighed. Sasori rolled his eyes.

"You want to stay with me for awhile?" Sasori asked me.

"Always." I said. "Thank you Shana, I really appreciate it."

"What are you talking about?" Shana asked.

"You're really slow, you know that kid?" Lurrain said to Shana. "Just this once I will let you skip class…" (to Araya.)

"Thank you" I said taking Sasori by the hand and we went for a walk.

(Lurrain's POV)

All of us walked back to the class only for the bell to ring. We grabbed our stuff and went our separate ways. _I'm glad that today wasn't all that bad so far. _


End file.
